


The Rip

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: Slice of Life ficlets - Dissonance [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angelo's Restaurant (Sherlock), Dissonance, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Red Pants, So much fluff squeezed in under 1K I'm scaring myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: Sherlock announces they're going out for dinner. He does so while wearing jeans ripped in all the right places...





	The Rip

**Author's Note:**

> The ficlet happens in the universe of the fic [Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358196/chapters/43466693)  
You can read the ficlet even if you don't know the fic.
> 
> If you're interested in more deleted scenes from Dissonance, you can check out [Slice of Life ficlets - Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470122)  


Sherlock marched into the sitting room where John was tweaking his solo for the new song he and Sherlock had come up with the day before.

“Get ready, John. We’re leaving.” he announced, stopping in front of the sofa John was sitting on. 

John took his headphones off and looked up at his friend. Sherlock’s customary black jeans this time were torn in all the right places. His porcelain skin peeked out enticingly from a gash over his left knee. However, the tear on the right side was very high on his thigh and didn’t show any skin whatsoever. Instead, the bright red fabric of tight boxers was at John’s eye-level. He realised that he was staring and forced his eyes to move up Sherlock’s body, along the buttons of the tight black shirt and to his smirking face. 

“Where are we going?” He finally asked, knowing that he already implied that he was on board with whatever insanity Sherlock had come up with. He stopped trying to deny that he would follow the man to hell and back a while ago. 

“It’s spaghetti night at Angelo’s.” Sherlock pointed to the phone in his hand, indicating the text he’d received from the owner of the pub. 

“You mean at The Lion’s Mane?” John corrected, to which Sherlock waved his hand in both dismissal and agreement. In the meantime, John had already turned off the amplifier and perched his guitar against the sofa. 

“Who am I to say no to spaghetti?” John grinned, accepting the dinner/date invitation Sherlock had been so very smooth about. 

“He makes the best meatballs you’ve ever tasted.” With that final statement, in a swirl of black, Sherlock was out the door. John grabbed his jacket and followed close behind, excitement humming in his body. 

A short tube ride later, they were seated by a table at the back of the pub. John looked for the feeling of self-consciousness, even embarrassment to be so openly on a date with a man. However, not only did he find not a trace of either but he surprised himself even more. When a pretty waitress came over to bring the beers, they had ordered upon entering and smiled at them both, John found himself reaching for Sherlock’s hand over the table. The feeling in him was not jealousy, but he felt a rush of excitement to be seen as Sherlock’s boyfriend and for Sherlock to be seen as his. The waitress smiled politely and moved on, as if she hadn’t just been a witness to John’s heart swelling with pride. Sherlock closed his hand around John’s, looking as smug. 

“Sherlock, my boy!” The middle-aged, bearded owner of the pub came over to their table and immediately embraced Sherlock. 

“We came so John could taste your famous spaghetti, Angelo.” Sherlock said as he made a theatrical face when Angelo squeezed him once more before letting go. 

“Wonderful!” The man rubbed his hands together. “Anything for you and your date is free of charge.” He grinned. “Nice to see you again, John. Did you know that he helped me save this place from foreclosure?” 

“No, he never told me.” John gave Sherlock a mock-accusatory look. 

“That’s not entirely true.” Sherlock protested. 

“Without his legal advice, I’d be out of business. The donation didn’t hurt either.” The man was still looking at John when he clapped Sherlock on his back hard enough to echo. 

“It was nothing.” Sherlock sighed, the embarrassment of a child being praised clear on his face. 

“He would make an excellent lawyer if he followed in his father’s footsteps. But if he weren’t the rebel he is, he probably wouldn’t have helped me to repaint this place.” Angelo’s eyes were full of emotion. He clearly thought of Sherlock as an honorary son. “I’d better check on those meatballs.” He patted Sherlock again, this time gently, before he took off for the kitchen. 

“Repaint?” John asked lifting his eyebrows in surprise. He wasn’t the least bit surprised with the part about the legal advice. Even without formal education in the subject, Sherlock must have picked up enough from his family to know his way around a lawyer’s office. 

Sherlock ignored the inquiry and scooted closer instead. The round table allowed them to sit close and for John to slide their linked hands from the table to Sherlock’s lap. 

Sherlock’s eyes darkened as he turned his hooded gaze on John. The man was able to set him on fire with just a look. Specifically, that look. Sherlock let go of John’s hand and placed it flat on his upper thigh. John could feel the rip in the denim under his palm and he wiggled a finger into it. Without looking down, he fondled the fabric of the underwear, his mind providing a vivid mental picture of their colour. 

“Since when do you wear red boxers?” John leaned in to whisper in amusement. 

“Since I saw you flaunting ones just like these last week.” Sherlock replied, covering John’s palm with his own to press it harder on his thigh. 

“Is this payback?” John already felt himself getting hotter imagining what a payback like that could entail. 

Sherlock’s lips were right above John’s ear when his deep voice seduced his body and mind. 

“Call it whatever you like, as long as long as it ends in the bedroom.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are life!


End file.
